The present invention relates to a container cartridge for a beverage dispenser, and a support structure for the container cartridge.
Among known beverage dispenser systems, there is known one comprising a beverage (such as drinking water or juice) dispenser, and a container cartridge filled with beverage. The container cartridge includes a spout provided on its top through which beverage is introduced into and discharged from the container cartridge, and is set in the dispenser with its spout facing downward such that the spout is connected to an upwardly facing beverage supply port formed on the top surface of the dispenser.
Such a known container cartridge comprises a bottom wall, a side wall and a top wall on which the spout is provided. The bottom wall, side wall and top wall are all made of a synthetic resin and all have rigidity. After use, the container cartridge is recycled or discarded.
Since such a container cartridge has rigidity in its entirety, it remains bulky after use. Thus, such a cartridge cannot be efficiently transported for recycling or disposal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container cartridge for a beverage dispenser which can be transported efficiently when it is empty.